Peter Pan
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: MarlinxDory. This is a request from Disney Pixar movies or @Sebrina3118 (on Wattpad). This is the story of Peter Pan but in this one it will be Finding Dory characters as the Peter Pan characters. I will explain inside who is who. This will work like my Fairytale Land Stories. I hope you like it. Enjoy :)


Description of Characters: Dory is Wendy, Marlin is going to come out of his comfort zone and be Peter Pan, Nemo will be Michael, Sheldon will be John, Mrs. Darling will be Jenny and Mr. Darling will be Charlie. Pearl will be Tinkerbell, Tad will be Mr. Smee, Bruce will be the crocodile, Nana will be Peach. Coral will be Tigerlily, Gil will be the Chief, Captain hook will be Hank, Squirt will be the skunk lost boy, Bloat will be playing a kid this time as the bear lost boy, Bubbles will be playing the fox lost boy, the twins will be Gurgle and Deb.

Wendy is talking to her mother about Peter pan while helping her mother gets the boys ready for bed, they were playing pirates Captain Hook and Peter Pan when Nana comes in with the medicine for all the kids. The kids' father comes in wondering what the commotion is about.

"Oh! There's the map!" exclaims Nemo

"You're right!" says John

"Map? What map?" asks Charlie

"It seems the children has drawn on your shirt,dear." says Jenny

He looks in the mirror and he explodes everywhere and asks about why they drew on his shirt. When he learns that Wendy has been filling their heads with stories about Peter Pan, he gets more upset. Then he accidently trips and hits the wall with Nana.

"Aw..poor Nana!" says them all

They all go over to Nana and comfort her over their father, not to be mean but not thinking much of it as he tripped over Nana.

"Poor Nana?! Poor Nana?! What about me your father! It's the dogs fault she was in the way! Now look at this mess! Nana out out out! You are going outside tonight! As for you Wendy, this is your last night in the nursery! Mary go get me a different shirt!" says Charlie

Mr. Darling leaves and drags Nana with him outside where he puts her leash on her. He calms looking at her sad face as he ties his rope.

"I know Nana, I'm sorry. Now don't be giving me that look. It will be okay." says Charlie

He then goes inside to get on a new shirt while Wendy sadly helps the younger kids get ready for bed after their mother and father leaves, yelling that he was serious about it being Wendy's last night in the nursery and that Peter Pan is a ridiculous thought. Later when everyone is asleep, Peter Pan comes in looking for his shadow. Tinkerbell follows behind him, and starts primping herself and making a lot of noise looking for his shadow.

"Shh Tink, you are going to wake them up."

Tinkerbell looks at him for that but continues to look when Wendy wakes up, then Wendy gets the shadow for him, they talk about how Nana got his shadow after chomping at him. Wendy finishes up listening to his story about what happened to him.

"Wow gee thanks Wendy! I don't know how to thank you." says Marlin

"Well..I can think of one way," says Dory.

"Yeah? What's that?" asks Marlin

"A kiss," says Dory.

"A kiss?" asks Marlin

"That's right, it's quite simple really," says Dory.

She closes her eyes and puckers her lips leaning in but before Peter can react, Tinkerbell pulls on Wendy's hair, making Wendy scream and wakes the boys up as Peter takes Tinkerbell away.

"Oh look a firefly!" exclaims Nemo

"A pixie!" corrects Dory

"Amazing!" says Sheldon

Tinkerbell gestures at Peterpan angrilly and Peter explains that she is talking to him.

"What did she say?" asks Nemo

"She says you are a big ugly girl," says Marlin.

"Well I think she is quite lovely," says Dory.

That calms Tinkerbell down a little bit but not much. Peter decides that he will take the Darling children to Neverland.

"How do we get there, Peter?" asks Dory

"That's easy! You fly!" says Marlin

"How do we do that?" asks Sheldon

"That's easy all you need is to think of something happy! Then you can fly!" says Marlin

He goes on the window and jumps out showing that he can fly.

"He can fly!" says Dory  
"He can fly!" says Sheldon

"He flewed!" says Nemo  
"Now you try," says Marlin.  
"I'll think of a mermaid lagoon, underneath a magic moon," says Dory.  
"I'll think I'm in a pirate's cave," says Sheldon.  
"I think I'll be an Indian brave," says Nemo  
"Now everybody try," says Marlin.  
"One, two, three! *jumping off Wendy's bed* We can fly! We can fly! We can fly!" says all three of them  
The three of them fall to the ground.  
"This won't do. What's the matter with you? All it takes is faith and trust. Oh! And something I forgot. *grabs Tinkerbell* Dust!" exclaims Marlin  
"Dust?" asks Dory, Nemo, and Sheldon  
"Yep, just a little bit of pixie dust," says Marlin  
He taps Tinkerbell a bit with his hand to make golden dust come off and rain down on the kids.  
"Now, think of the happiest things. It's the same as having wings," says Marlin.

This time it works and they go out and start flying around happily, Peter and Wendy stop for a second and Peter points at a certain star.

"There it is Wendy! The second star on the right straight on till morning," says Marlin.

"Oh Peter I bet it's wonderful," says Dory

"It is! Neverland is amazing!" says Marlin, happily.

They go straight to the second star all the way to Neverland where they meet the lost boys. The lost boys, Michael and John go off to play while Wendy and Peter goes to talk to some mermaids. When all the lost boys Michael and John gets kidnapped by some braves. That's when Peter and Wendy, after Peter saves Wendy from the mean mermaids see Mr. Smee rolling a small boat into a cave with Tigerlily.

"Now Mrs. Tigerlily, don't be that way I am just doing what my boss told me to do. Everything will be over before you know it," says Tad

Peter sets down Wendy nearby and they go inside the cave, hiding to see what Mr. Smee is doing. He grabs an anchor to tie it to Tigerlily.

"Peter! He plans to drown her, you have to save her," whispers Dory.

"Yeah, wait here Wendy, enjoy the show," says Marlin

He hides and uses his hat to deepen his voice and tricks Mr. Smee into letting Tigerlily go. Then Wendy and Peter start their way helping Tigerlily home. In the meantime Mr. Smee and Captain Hook are arguing and Mr. Smee tries Captain Hook to calm down but while relaxing they hear the tick tock of the crocodile.

"Smeee! Make him go away! That dreaded crocodile!" says Hank

Mr. Smee leans over the ship and glares at the crocodile licking his chops.

"Now! How dare you frighten the captain like that? Shoo! Off you go shoo!" says Tad

The crocodile pouts and goes away, when the ticking goes away that is when Captain Hook calms down and they start a new plan on destroying Peter Pan, after they learn about the other children. Back on Skull Island the chief orders the release of the lost boys, John, and Michael and they have a celebration of the return of the princess. Peter Pan even dances with Tigerlily and gives Tigerlily an eskimo kiss with their noses. Which has Wendy jealous and she leaves to go home back to the hideout. Peterpan follows Wendy while the others stay a little bit. A little bit later the lost boys, John and Michael come back and Wendy reads the kids a story about Peter Pan as she is their "mother", as Peter pointed out. In the middle of the night Wendy, John and Michael are kidnapped. After Tinkerbell's betrayal to them all, see she was jealous so she went to Captain Hook and told him where the hideout was and was gets Tinkerbell out and they make up, then go to save Wendy who is about to fall off the ship being first to go, when Peter saves her from falling off, Wendy and Peter go back above the ship with Tinks help and Peter crows like a crow. While Tinkerbell blows strawberries at the captain, Tinkerbell and Wendy works together while Peter is fighting Captain Hook.

"You can't even fight man-to-man!" says Hank

"I can fight you man-to-man with one hand tied behind my back," says Marlin.

"No flying?" asks Hank.

"No Peter it's a trap!" calls Dory

Peter ignores her and flies down to the ground.

"No flying," agrees Marlin.

"And your hand tied behind your back?" asks Hank

"That's right," says Marlin.

"You heard him boys!" says Marlin

They all attack Peter at once, Peter tries to escape but he can't. Captain Hook gets Peter tied up and over to the plank where the crocodile is called to the ship with some food.

"The same crocodile that you feed my hand too will now betray you!" says Hank

"Peter! Peter!" says the lost boys.

"Gents we shall not show fear to the enemy," says Sheldon.

They all agreed and looked brave.

"Don't worry peter we are right behind you," says Sheldon.

"Thanks lads, but don't worry everything will be alright," says Marlin.

"Jump! Jump! Jump!" calls the pirates.

Tinkerbell and Wendy distract the pirates, and they get Peter free, he flies up and releases the lost boy before going after Captain Hook. Captain Hook holds his own until he sees that all his men are taking down, and asks Peter for forgiveness. Peter grants them that and lets them that but it turns out to be a trick, after the lost boys and the three get everyone on one life boat in the ocean, Captain Hook attacks Peter again but Peter sends him over since Captain Hook can't fly he lands in the water. The crocodile chases the crew and Captain Hook calls for help.

"SMEEE HELP I DON'T WANT TO DIE! SMEEEE!" calls Hank

"I'm coming captain! I'm coming!" says Tad

They get him on the lifeboat and the lost boys and Wendy all cheer: "Codfish Codfish, Captain Hook is a codfish." They then get sad knowing that Wendy, Michael and John have to go home. They all take them home but Peter Pan and Tinkerbell drops them off, as the lost boys go home Peter Pan gets a kiss from Wendy. Tinkerbell smiles glad to see Peter happy, she helps them all back into bed and they all wake up when Mrs. and Mr. Darling comes into the house. Wendy fills Mrs. Darling in on the night they had and how it felt like a dream but it wasn't.

"Oh! Mother, we're back!" says Dory

"Back?"says Jenny  
"All except the lost boys. They were not quite ready," says Dory  
"Lost boys? Ready?" asks Charlie  
"To grow up. That's why they went back to Neverland," says Dory  
"Neverland?" says Charlie, confused  
"Well... I am," says Dory.  
"Am...?" asks Charlie  
"Uh... ready to grow up," clarifies Dory.  
"Oh, oh! Well, my dear..." says Charlie.  
"Oh, we had such a wonderful time! Well, except when we were kidnapped..." says Dory  
"Kidnapped?" asks Charlie  
"We had lots of fun with Tinker Bell, and the mermaids, and Peter Pan! Oh, he was the most wonderful person of them all! And then we called him a codfish! *giggles* Uh... Captain Hook, I mean.* calms down and starts talking in a dreamy tone* And then... we sailed away on a ship in the sky,"continues Dory, getting tired.  
" Mary, I'm going to bed," says Charlie, weirded out by Wendys story with a yawn.

He goes into his room and looks out the window and sees the pirate ship flying in the sky.

"Hmm..I remember a pirate ship like that when I was little.." says Charlie

"What's that dear?" asks Jenny

"Oh nothing, good night," says Charlie.

"Good night, dear," says Jenny.

The End

A/N: I did borrow some lines from the IMDB website. I don't remember the movie completely, so I am not going to deny that I missed some things from the movie. I do hope that you enjoyed it anyways. I might have also mixed things up and I am sorry about that it has been a while since I have seen this movie. Thank you for reading and have a great day :)


End file.
